1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable data collecting and processing apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement in such apparatus which realizes the reduction of the power consumpution by stopping the operation of an information processing circuit, such as a CPU, and by operating it only in the case of necessity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent improvement in the performance of electronic apparatus such as electronic data collecting and processing apparatus has been brought about by the progress of largescale integrated circuits, and this has resulted in a compact structure of the apparatus. However, since the operating voltage of a CPU and a memory in such apparatus is approximately 4.5 V is higher than a supply voltage of a battery, and the supply voltage of the battery used in such apparatus is 1.5 V, such batteries are connected in series so as to apply a high voltage to the circuit. It is thus impossible to reduce the size of the apparatus due to the space required for the batteries and it disadvantageously consumes a large power, since a surplus voltage is applied to circuits which can be operated at a voltage lower than the operating voltage of the CPU and memory.